warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final
the final dedicated to katy for being amazing <3 love sea the savior has come she is right there now but they can't help her they don't know how ~ Lucendi watches the black she-cat with distaste. Of course Umbra would come back. Her heavenly prison couldn't have lasted forever – evil would've had to come out eventually. And of course she would come here first – the Linguists hate her. "Umbra, you shouldn't have come back." Lucendi speaks calmly, though she knows what's going to come next. "You know that you'd have been defeated." "Not by those two." Lucendi looks back to where Umbra gestured. Two cats are there – a tom who is bleeding heavily, and a she-cat who is wounded as well, but not as much. She stares at Lucendi, her green eyes wide. "But by me." Lucendi takes a step towards the dark cat who's made of shadows. "Umbra, I can defeat you." "No, you can't Lucendi. It's not possible." And then – before Lucendi could register anything, Umbra was on the other side of her. "Umbra -" "I can do anything. Lucendi. Absolutely anything." And with that, Umbra goes to the she-cat and the tom. "Move out of the way." Umbra says. Carissa knows that the dark she-cat – Umbra – is coming for Jacob. He's bleeding, he's almost dead. Carissa won't let him die – that's not what friends do. "No." Carissa hisses. "I won't." Umbra unsheathes her claws, staring at Carissa through her narrowed eyes. "I said, move over." She says again. Carissa stands up, facing Umbra. "I said, no." At that, Umbra smiles and laughs. It makes Carissa shiver. She glances over at the other she-cat, the one who came from the glowing light. Lucendi. Carissa, get out of the way, the golden she-cat mouths, but Carissa shakes her head. She will protect Jacob until she dies. "If you don't move away, Carissa, I'll -" Umbra hisses, but Carissa has already made her move. Jumping up and flipping, she lands on Umbra. "I may not be strong." Carisa hisses into Umbra's ear. "But I have power. I have the linguists on my side. If you kill me, you'll have to deal with all of us." "You fool." Umbra splutters on the words as Carissa sinks her claws into Umbra's back. "I could kill you all." But Carissa shakes her head, a smile playing on her lips. "No you can't Umbra." Carissa says. "Because we've got Lucendi on our side." ~ she's trying so hard to defeat the dark but only with light can she leave her mark ~ Umbra laughs again. "Don't you see, Carissa? I'm a shadow. You can't kill me, no matter how hard you try." She leans backward, and Carissa tumbles off her. "I can easily defeat you right now." Umbra watches the small she-cat struggle to get up. This will be easy for her. This is what she does - she kills. Lucendi watches the two she-cats fight, feeling guilty that she can't do anything to help. But she's summoning all her energy to defeat Umbra. She must use all her energy – at the same time – to be able to banish Umbra again to her prison above. "I don't care if I can't defeat you." Carissa slashes at Umbra, but she isn't fast enough. Black ichor wells from the wounds. "There is good on my side – I know that you'll lose." Carissa looks over to Lucendi, who's eyes are scrunched up. She seems to be glowing. "Keep dreaming Carissa. Because that'll never happen." Umbra lunges for Carissa, and she hits her mark. Carissa tries to stifle her scream as Umbra's claws sink into her pelt. She feels as if she's burning. Like she's literally on fire. "Lu-c-en-di is there." Carissa manages to get the words out because Umbra finally unsheathes her claws. "She'll def-eat y-ou." Carissa chokes on the words, spitting up blood. There's black mixed in – like poison. "No, she won't." Umbra says matter-of-factly. "Because -" "No, Umbra. Carissa is correct. I will defeat you." Umbra whirls around to see Lucendi there – she's surrounded by a golden aura. She walks up to Umbra, who looks at her, startled. "Not again." She says faintly, but Lucendi nods. "Yes, Umbra. I will defeat you once again." Lucendi closes her eyes, chanting the words softly. "Saviour of light, banish the dark. Don't ever let her leave her mark." Lucendi opens her eyes as Umbra lets out a scream of agony. Carissa watches as Umbra starts to fade, until she has disappeared altogether. "Carissa." Lucendi walks up to Carissa, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry I cannot save you." Carissa nods. "It's fine, Lucendi. You did the right thing." "Thank you Carissa." "W-What about Jacob – is he there? Is he still alive?" Carissa asks hopefully, but they all sink when she sees Lucendi shake her head. "I'm sorry, Carissa. But there's nothing I can do for either of you. He's dead – and you've had Umbra's poison in you for too long." "At least I can die knowing that Jacob will be with me." Carissa says, closing her eyes. "Thank you, Lucendi." And with that, Carissa takes a shallow breath – and she's gone. Lucendi eyes both cats sadly. "Carissa and Jacob," she whispers as she picks them up. "You will be honored." ~ they are done the dark is gone and the cat carries them back in the light of dawn Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Lingura